Imagination Station! Murder isn't always seen by the naked eye!
by GodLike-Burden - Celeste
Summary: Hello there everyone, and welcome to my first real book. Now I know this isn't the best way to say it, but I wanted to put out a free book for everyone to read. This was the first place in mind soooo, yeah. This book is obviously T or higher, I don't know if I should put it any higher. But with that being said, if you all can help me improve, that'd be awesome!
1. Chapter A- Breaking Fire

Chapter A-  
Breaking Fire

"God damn it! Why today, why today of all days does this need to happen. Did they catch on? Did I let some details go without knowing? What happened to make it to where we deserved this to happen!" My mind has gone through the transition from zero to sixty in fractions of a second. The meeting hall had been raided during our final outing and I can only think that it was me who ratted us out. Out of everyone, I'm probably the most likely one to mouth us all off if something happens. If that's the case, some civilian could have heard my words and went to the police. "God damn my stupidity! What will the others think!"

The night was no longer silent on this thursday serenity. Sirens blared out from the shadows, gunshots were flying through the sky, and my body was full of adrenaline. My final mission to this group is to escort the boss to the bunker on the other side of town. With the police out on the streets, the townspeople are on high alert and no one gets away with the law once you are caught. I've heard stories about the people they capture and the cruel methods they have of getting information out of them. It's sickening and too much to think about now. With the level of crime we have done, I'm positive that the other members of Golden FireArms are dead at this point, so this mission can only be performed by me. "Suzuki come one! You are their main target at this point! You need to pull your weight around these parts if you wanna survive!"

The boss was a simple lass, all she ever wore was her undergarments, a jacket, and a skirt. At the best of times, you can catch her wearing a shirt with a white cat on it. She is a light skin tone with short blond hair, which was tied into pigtails by some flames.. The jacket was a flamboyant by nature, fire flared from the bottom of it up to two fake gun holsters meant to be pockets. It was and always will be laced in the bosses Imagination, which gave it a pinkish tone at the top. Her skirt had the same pattern go in reverse and the skirt was in the shape of fire. Let me tell you that this is exactly as revealing as you think it is. "Murisami! I'm not as fast as you are, and besides what am I supposed to do to keep up with someone with an Imagination such as yours. You basically run like an olympian and have the strength of a bodybuilder."

"Girl you crazy, you obviously would be better of if you were to just use your flames to keep up with me. Light up this place already, these alleyways are always dark at these hours. And don't you dare bitch and moan at me for making this an order." I stop to grab her hand and stare into her eyes. I don't know how, but I could feel the Imagination swelling inside her body as a natural panic option. Her jacket and skirt light up in this nice blue fire color as the flames extended the natural flame design of her skirt. Her bare feet started to spew fire from the base and her hair started to light up at the tips. However, there was no heat in fact the air around her felt extremely cold to the skin. What a weird way to represent your imagination, but I guess you do you. "Now you listen here Suzuki, if you want to live, you will listen to what I have to say and you will do it. I know you hate flying and that you have a fear of heights, but at this point, I need you to get off the ground and use that fire to..." The gunshots vanish almost instantly, the sirens stop, the footsteps vanish. They're guard was instantly put up. This just doesn't happen often whenever there's crime, they like to make their captured suspects feel hell. "... Well I guess we can try to use this time to cool off. We're safe."

The girl sighed and started to hover off the ground a couple centimeters, just enough to give herself a feeling of air control. By the time she was off the ground, her skirt's flaming design almost doubled in size and her jacket was looking like it would burn off of her body at any moment.. "Well, no thanks to you dumbass. This was supposed to be an easy job, we go in, get the cash, grab the wanted poster, and get out. If anything you're the one messing up everything with our missions. I know something's bothering you and it isn't my womanly charm. Spill the beans or spill the blood, I don't care which one you spill as long as you are giving your all."

At this point, there is no arguing with the boss, I'd be fried alive and tossed into the town sewer system. "Dammit woman, you don't have to put it like that, from what I'm hearing, a World Renowned is here in town. Not only that but it's "THAT" Renowned. No one knows his ability except the people that die by his hands. And those people are probably wishing they never saw him. You act like a child while I'm trying to keep things under control. Can't you see that I'm keeping your ass alive!" She goes to speak another word, but it's interrupted by a couple of gunshots. I grab her hand and smack her. "Would you rather live or die by his hands huh? Or maybe to those gunshots? Or maybe I should kill your ass right now so that they think I'm on their side? Huh? Well? What do you think we should do! We don't have any time left for your nagging bullshit!"

And just like that, fear had taken over her senses. Her body started to leave the ground, and as she was leaving the ground, I panicked and grabbed her by the skirt. My hands were pretty close to what you people call... the hip. It took her about 7 seconds to get up to the top of the skyscraper next to us. As we land I let go and slap her ass with a bit of a laugh to myself. "You know hitting a girl is against the law right? I can easily write you to the police about what you just did." She laughs a bit to keep her mind off the fact she's about 6 stories high off the ground. "But We're criminals anyways, what's one more bad strike to you… Anyways we don't really have much time left here to dwell on our failures as human beings, just gotta get to the bunker. And I swear to god if you make a joke about how you're going to "smash" me I'm gonna beat the shit out of you."

Their view of the town was one of the best a person could get at this run down area. For a place that had a six story tall building, the town is pretty small, only holding up a population of 98,648 people. There was nothing special about the town either, no lights, no night time events, there aren't even people on the roofs stargazing. "Yo, we need to get going. You ready to take off again? I know how much flying drains your energy…"

Suzuki was lying down on the ground almost motionless. The flames were gone from her body and the pink tint on her jacket was flaring just as fire in rain would. I immediately ran to her and picked her up. "Fuck my luck, you must have done some dirty stuff back there other then set the whole thing ablaze. You unbelievable… You know what I can't mess with you. I'd probably die trying." I pick her up and sprint off the side of the building. My mission was still to continue my trek to the bunker, nothing could stop me from what I had to do this day.

The night was long and arduous, of course today of all days it would start raining during the night. Every jump I made was a mistake waiting to happen, every misstep a broken body, every sprint a death could be seen. I was afraid for my own being, but the feeling of dread kept me going ever more then usual. The will of not dying just didn't want me to die so early. So my grip tightened around Suzuki's mid section and I ran straight ahead towards the future I wanted. It's a cliche I know, but everything's going to be alright in the end. At least I hoped it to be true.

That night I couldn't make it to the bunker and had to hide inside the stairway of some old building. The night was a cold one, and I can only thank the gods that Suzuki isn't dead at the moment. Her pulse is faint and her Imagination is almost gone. However, she's alive. That's all that matters. "Suzuki, I'm gonna go scout out the area. I know you're probably out cold, but I need to see if our spot is safe still." I walk up to the roof, and sure enough the entire building we are in is surrounded by police cars and a… Firebird? "What the hell? I figured we would be surrounded… Wait is he here!"

I run back down to see Suzuki already awake. Her body was starting to fade from all the use of Imagination. My hands go around her hips another time, holding her tight as not to let her fall. "I'm gonna have to use my Imagination to get us there. Hopefully I can keep it up." For those who don't know, when someone activates their Imagination, it takes a heavy toll on the users body for some obscene power that you would need the most when you first awaken it. T*he only way you can Awaken your imagination is for you to go through a life long journey of pressure, disappointment, and a whole lot of things. As an example, I'll tell you how Suzuki got her Imagination Awakened., Suzuki was trapped inside a brick house. There was a wooden door with no windows or objects anywhere inside the room she was in. So her body gave her pyrokinesis to an extremely large degree. So much so that she caused the brick and wood to burn and melt around her. She escaped before anything could burn her skin, but as we know now, she's immune to anything heat related and is weak to anything cold.

I press down onto my thighs and a flare of grey fires over my body. "Teleport me about 20 meters to the south… Make sure I'm on top of whatever I teleport into or onto." A spike of grey consumes both me and Suzuki and shoots us up to the sky as a beam of light, transporting us to where I wanted almost instantly. Our landing point was one I haven't seen in a fair while. We were on the roof of the bunker, my job was complete.

With this great development, I breathe fresh air as if it were my last and happily open the hatch into my new home for what would happen to be the rest of my life. However, my Imagination started to take its toll on my body. I felt like I was dying inside. My head pounded, pain flushed over my body like the aftermath of a nuclear detonation. Within no time at all, my arms lost all feeling and my legs felt like they were being seared off by molten iron. Wave after wave of regret showered over my thoughts as my resolve broke down to the everlasting feeling of anguish. Try as I might, my arms gave way and my boss fell to the floor. There was always this to look forward to when I activate my imagination, and it wasn't worth all the trouble of keeping boss safe if I have to go through this every single time we have to escape.

At this point, I cannot speak anymore, my mouth is too busy holding back my screams of pain and suffering. Using whatever strength I can summon, I put Suzuki over my shoulder and climbed down the rusted ladder that laid upon my sight. About half way down the ladder, my arms gave out. Both me and Suzuki went tumbling down the ladder and onto our backs against a cold metal floor. I didn't feel the fall, I didn't see myself fall, I didn't even know that my arms stopped working. I just knew nothing more could be done.

I don't know what you expected from all of this, the babbling of a young soul looking for an honest life, but after I got into the bunker, nothing really happened. The fire that was my imagination withdrawal had vanished and in a metal box, you can't really tell the time. Plus with boss right here in front of me, I couldn't leave. She was something to be protected at all costs. So for the rest of that day, I did what no reader would love to read, sit still and wait for time to pass on it's own. Yeah, that's boring, so let me just help you as well. I'll check up with you later!


	2. Chapter A Breaking Vacation

"Good Fucking Grief, you're sending me to this nowhere town in the middle of gods unseeing grounds? This is the first thing you do to me after I said that I'm on vacation yesterday. I don't want to work this week, I've already had to work my ass off earlier, and now you're sending me to a place called… I can't even remember its name, it's so forgettable." I look over to the chief of the department I'm in with stern hard eyes. My hands ball up in built-up frustrations. This week was already draining on my stamina but now I have to deal with some fools who are running a drug route. It's just one ordeal after another here at the station. Too bad I'm their best man.

"Justin you listen here, just because you're tired of your job and you need a break doesn't mean the others can get there fast enough. Your Imagination Break is the best in the business when it comes to traveling, so I don't want to hear any excuses. This is a red alert." My Cheif is a smartass at times, and this only proves my point to the extremes. He's a scrawny white man who has no imagination break, and he hates people who have their imagination activated. The man's about 5"2' and always wears a white shirt and sweats to work. At this point, his job is to sit on his ass all day blabbering orders at us and always tells us our jobs are on red alert. In fact, he loves to fuck with us so much that we have given him the name Spitoon. Whose idea was it to give this man the free pass to become one of us? He hasn't felt our pain nor has he seen any of us on the job. Give me the job and I'll do my work, unlike this bastard who keeps mountains of papers on his desk with no actual work done on them.

"You're just as horrible as you were day one old man. You're lucky you still even have this job. But fine, you better pay me double for all this fuckery you're giving me." I force my way past the old man and grab a map off the table. Thankfully the one good thing he does is give all expenses to the directions and location. It's like he just wants me gone so he can wallow in his failures as chief in peace. I wouldn't blame him. "You're gonna have to quit this job if this is all you're good for. I'm sorry to say that, but that doesn't excuse the bad things you've said or done to us. Goodbye motherfucker, I at least hope you're life doesn't become like ours one day." And with that I take my leave. I walk out of the front door, only to appear in my establishment across town. It's your average decor for a house, just a two-bedroom, one-bathroom small townhouse. Nothing wrong with having less.

The living room is kind of a drag for my honest workings. There's a window behind a black leather. In front of the sofa a small, but decorative, glass coffee table resides. There are four letters inscribed onto the glass "JCCM". The "JC" is my name, Justin Cosmolight. The "CM" well that stands for... "Finally I can show myself!" As if my imagination activated on its own, a girl broke free from my body and flung herself onto the floor in front of me. She looked to be 4"8' and looked like she lived inside a cardboard box. Her shirt read 'Trixx are for kids, like me' but it was torn and had holes all over the place. Her shorts were not exempt from the same fate. They were torn all around the seams and holes were all over the bottom half of them. Her skin was extremely

pale, there was barely any color to it. Her hair was the strangest thing about her though, on the left and right of her head was two 'pom-poms' of pink hair. Each one was covered in split ends and three spikes of hair separated from the bottom of hairballs. She didn't look real at all, but here she was, sitting in front of me.

"Hey, Celeste. You know he can't see you. Just push the chief next time he comes to us. It'll be funny." If you couldn't guess by now, the "CM" is the girl's initials, Celeste Mysticality. Honestly, if you couldn't put that together you're just as sad as the Chief himself. Oh wait, you're probably wondering who we are anyway. I just started this journal thing so I guess I better introduce myself along with Celeste. My name is Justin Cosmolight, a 24./7 cop that works for the people of this world. Our branch spans everywhere and is simply known as. . .

The Imagination Station

Our branch isn't the best in the world at our job, however, we have the most dedication to our cause do to our backgrounds. Or rather, the reason the branch is even known as the Imagination Station. It started with one man who was stuck inside an insane asylum under false charges. He was caught with a stolen item that was forced upon his character by a man with a green crest and black cape. Obviously, he was suspicious of the man's actions, so he went to the police to give the item back. However, when he pulled the item out of his pocket, his appearance changed to that of the man he just met. Almost immediately, he was apprehended by the very people he just tried to get help from. His hands were cuffed and locked. His body was beaten and no one dared try to get in the way of the cruelty.

Only six hours later, he was sentenced to a trial and was forced into court. The police said they had many witnesses, and to his dismay, the thief stood there as one of the witnesses. During the trial, he pleaded innocent as any other man would do. It got so bad that they had to shut him up. When the Theif got onto the pedestal, his sentence was already put upon him. A testimony was given that detailed every single action, every single detail, every single name and design inside of the item. The man fell to his knees and was dragged into the next room and put into jail. His sentence was 9 years in prison, which, in all honesty, isn't the worst thing in the world to happen to you. However, it couldn't just end there, could it?

Only two days later, he was called in for re-trial. The trial wasn't over any thievery or anything near that penalty line, it was one for the death of an important figure to society. Apparently, the head chief of security for NCA (National Care Association) was assassinated by a man who looked and sounded exactly like him. At that point, the judges and jury had already made their decision to execute him. The audience was silently judging him, and the trial began. At that exact moment, the world went white for him and his fate was played out in front of him. He saw him on a shock chair, begging for his life. H knew he was innocent, but for the second time in his life, there was nothing he could do about it. Then, he heard a voice.

⤲

"For the last few days, your path of destiny was left to one who's identity remains a mystery. For all the stress and panic feelings you have bottled up, it will finally spill out and grant you new powers to get you out of this situation! Now, what do you need to get out of this bind young one!".

"I need evidence, I need evidence that will prove everyone that I am a righteous individual! Ones in which my innocents can never be disproven!"

And so, the white world placed him back into reality, the court was about to pass its verdict, it was the worst feeling. "Your honor! There is no evidence in this court case that it is me, only words of those who were there! Just like my last court case! If you want to prove me wrong, then allow me to stand up for myself!" The crowd went silent for he was right. This time there wasn't any evidence against him, so he technically had the right of way to provide what he could due to how the court rules were set at the time.

With almost no effort and a small light, three items appear in front of him. A camera, a VHS tape, and a photo. These three items seemed random, but they proved his innocence far more then any amount of detail can supply. The camera was pulled to see what was on it, on the film in the camera was him sitting in the prison cell at the hours of the assassination. The photo was a picture of the murderer shooting the Head Chief. The person firing was completely different from the defendant in both hair color and skin color. The third was the VHS tape, this was the security footage of the mall when the first accusation was flung.

Everyone was silent, in one daring move, their reputation was put on hold. The judge called off the case and released the man from prison. The thief was then called up to court and arrested on the spot. No one knows how they found him, they just did. Two years later, he appeared upon the world once more. His goal was to unite all people who were under the same circumstances as he had on those days, or even worse. He would take in people who unlocked their imagination or just had a horrible past. And of course, he called the police force "The Imagination Station.."

Fast forward about 50 years later, and here I am now. I just got the job last year and I'm already put as the world's best cop by many. So much so I'm considered to be one of the World-Renowned. "Justin! Come on! You know I'm not that cruel. Besides if I did push him or anything of the sorts, people could have an inkling that I exist. No one's heard of a man with two Imagination Breaks, and it's already criminal to have one. It's outlawed for god's sake!" Celeste gets up and slaps me hard. Normally I would retaliate, but she was right. If I didn't have this job, then my powers would be shunned and I'd be thrown in prison for something I just can't control. Though that's another story for another date. I probably already bored you half to death.

"Well, we got another job across the country, yet again. Because our dead beat 'sheriff' wanted to pull a fast one on me. I called it a red alert. Like hell I wanted something to do, it's my day off! I spent money, actual money, to get this day off, lord knows I'm taking this trip's expenses off of the guys' paycheck instead of mine!" I take one step and end up in my bedroom, Celeste appears on my bed while I undress to take a shower. My bedroom wasn't one to be admired nor was it too bad. If you've seen anything that would represent a dorm from a pair of broke college kids, you can kind of get the idea for how things looked around here. The bed was old and chipped along the frame and pegs. The backboard seemed to be extremely royal, too much for a broke police officer, Until you realize the middle part of it is broken in half four ways. Yeah, I take my anger out on it every once in a while, yes, I do regret ever hitting it in the first place.

I throw off my green striped, black jacket before tossing off my shirt. I wasn't your average person. I was a chubby white man, literally the worst archetype of person to be. If not for my main Imagination Break, I'd be the laughing stock of everyone on the team. I still am half of the time. The only person who even likes how I look is Celeste. Though that could just be my influence on her. I wish I could say she was a free girl, but she's stuck by my side no matter where I go or whatever she wants to do. It's like… God, I'm going on tangents way too much.

"Well I wouldn't try to pull that kind of bullshit on him, but I do agree. He should have to pay for your trip at least! Seriously, who makes it to where you're forced to leave the country on a whim! That just isn't cool…" Celeste puffs her cheeks out just like a little kid who had a bit of a tantrum. If I was to say anything, she got cuter the more pissed off she looked. Though that's just my opinion, others would think differently from me. "Partner, I need you to do me a favor… Get undressed somewhere where I can't see you! It's embarrassing for me to endure this over and over again!"

"Then maybe you should stop coming out every time I get home. I know that ain't the best to look at, so either stop or just don't look." I grab a towel with "JC" imprinted on the corners, in the middle was some medieval shield logo. Look I ain't that good at explaining things to the greatest detail so please cut me some slack. please. "I'm gonna get to it Celeste, make sure no one intrudes the house, please. It's going to take a while to wind down from a bad week." I force my way into my bathroom and slam the door. The bathroom was probably the best looking area of the place. It was the golden standard, a marble bathtub, a granite counter, a nice sink with a broken faucet, and a toilet with a cracked lid. Please don't ask how any of these got broken.

Honestly, I couldn't care less right now on what I was doing. My mind won't stop racing against a clock. The water turns on as I wait for an engraved invitation called warm water to start appearing. More likely than not, I'll wait too long and get hot water's bane, but at this point, I wouldn't care. 'Now, I'm not going to bother anyone with my life stories, so let's just say I've lost a brother in arms to a freak fire incident. I was just tasked to take his place, and I couldn't be more angry at the situation I was put in, even if I tried. When the time comes, he'll get his own grave at the hall of fame. His work ethic was like no other, and I couldn't be any better than him if I tried.' "You know what, fuck it. I'm going to go there right now and exact my revenge for a fallen comrade. Celeste, we're heading out right now!" I turn off the water without going in. In that instant, I was in the garage, fully dressed, waiting for Celeste to get down and ready for the journey ahead. There was nothing in here except my car and a small door leading outside.

Only ten minutes pass before Celeste comes down. She smiles, waves, and then jumps into my car, the FireBird. It's not known that way for how fast it is, but for how my Imagination Break interacts with the car. I stare out into the open road, snap my fingers and get into the FireBird. "Justin! Come on you slowpoke! I wanna see the world go grey! Or… Are you going to put me back into your soul? If that's the case then I refuse!" Celeste grabs my shoulder and squeezes it tightly. "I don't want to be left out like last time! You know that people can't see me, why not just let me ride shotgun until we get to our destination!"

"Well, alright then you get to ride, but if you feel eyes hit you. Leave to my soul. I don't want you to be found out, alright Celeste?" I close my eyes and allow my Imagination to flow around my fingers. I open my eyes, and the world goes grey. The car that was about to drive past stopped in its tracks, the wind went stagnant, and the clouds stood, unwavering. The only things that weren't grey were me, Celeste, and the FireBird. This is my first Imagination Break, the famously dubbed Instant Movement. Within my Imagination Break, I can move around, punch things, move things by hand, etc. All without the world moving forward in any capacity. And with this Break of mine, I shall get to the town without anyone or anything knowing. The element of surprise is on my side.


End file.
